


Something On Your Lips

by moneylover27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneylover27/pseuds/moneylover27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds Armin waiting out in the freezing cold, and upon helping his friend out, they both find that they want to be more than just friends.</p><p>Modern AU, full of hot cocoa by the fireside and much more.<br/>The first chapter is solely fluff, although there will be explicit smut to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first AOT fanfic I have ever written and also my second fanfic of any kind, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism you can offer. 
> 
> The first chapter below is only fluff, leading up to eventual sexual relations which will occur in the next chapter. I decided to post the first section and then write the smut, just to get some input and see if anyone was interested. 
> 
> If you are at all interested, this work was requested by a friend, and this is the request itself:  
> "Armin is waiting for Eren to get home, but he doesn't have a key so he's outside in the snow and he's freezing cold and Eren gets home late. Eren gives him long long long cuddles to make him warm and then it devolves into the diddly do because thats how that works"
> 
> Anyways, thank you very much and enjoy!

While wipers worked to keep the windshield clear, Eren took a sip of his coffee as he made a right turn into his neighborhood. He sighed, relieved to be done with another day of work and after having to put up with all the bad traffic, due to the blizzard. He was also looking forward to the rest of the night, knowing Armin would be there and they could just relax, joke around, and find something fun to do. After turning left at the next intersection, Eren continued along the road until he got to his house. Upon pulling into the driveway, he noticed something on his porch, just outside the front door covered in snow. Once he had parked and gotten out of the car, he went over to investigate what he assumed to be a large package. He went up to it and upon wiping a bit of snow off, much to his dismay, realized it was Armin, curled up on the concrete. He quickly unlocked the door and dragged his friend inside, wiping off all the snow. 

Eren dragged the unresponsive body to the couch. Admins breathing was very unsteady, but he maintained a pulse. Scared his best friend might have caught hypothermia, he quickly ripped off his shirt and pants, which were almost frozen, and immediately started a fire in the fireplace across from the couch. Eren rushed to the closet to retrieve a heavy blanket, and placed it over Armin's body. Trying to figure out any ways to help his friend, he decided to go to the kitchen and boil some water to make hot chocolate.

As he put the kettle on the stove, he heard a quiet whimper. He sprinted over to the living room, once again hearing a soft "Eren..." from the couch. Armin lay shivering, but upon seeing Eren, made out a faint smile. 

"Hey, just lay there and try to warm up. I'm making some hot chocolate for you. I can't believe you were out there in that storm!" Eren exclaimed.

"I...I thought you'd b...b...be home and m...my ride had t...to leave. C...c...can you sit here w...with me?" Armin slowly got out, stuttering from the frigid exposure. 

Armin managed to sit up, and Eren compliantly sat down, and got under the blanket. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's body, clinging to him, as Eren returned the gesture, hoping to help his friend. Armin muttered a thanks and huddled into Eren's body. They sat together silently for a few minutes until Eren heard the kettle's whistle screeching, and despite Armin's protests, got up to take it off the burner. He poured two cups and added some hot cocoa powder to the liquid. Then he topped each cup with a swirl of whipped cream, and brought them back to the fireplace. 

Eren handed a mug to his best friend, and Amrin, now clearly audible, thanked him. Eren sat on the couch and put the blanket over his lap. They sat, looking at the fireplace, as they sipped the sweet drinks. Eren's mind drifted off as he thought about his friend and the secret feelings he had for him. He had never had the heart to tell Armin that he liked him, because if Armin didn't feel the same way, he knew it'd ruin their relationship. 

As Eren mindlessly stared into the fire, thinking about his life, Armin inched closer to Eren and laid against him, as he sipped from the hot mug. Armin looked at Eren's face and whispered, "You've got some on your lips." Eren snapped out his thoughts and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

"Is that any better?" Eren asked, to which Armin replied that it wasn't. He further inquired, "Could you get it then?" Armin rubbed his thumb up against Eren's lips, and quickly leaned in, kissing them. Eren immediately pulled away in shock.

Upon the immediate rejection, Armin sat up straight and stared at the fireplace, taking a sip of his hot cocoa so as to avoid having to speak. Eren looked at his feminine counterpart's face. "Armin," Eren lightly called. Armin continued to look off at the crackling orange flames. "Armin", he said louder. Armin turned his head back to his love. Eren placed his mug on the side table, and moved closer to Armin. "You've got something on your lips..." Eren leaned in and kissed Armin. Armin was suprised but closed his eyes and gasped, delighted as his best friend returned the affection he so very much craved. Neither individual wanted it to end, so their lips remained interlocked. 

They pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes, as if they were looking straight into their counterpart's souls. "I thought," Armin started. Eren immediately cut him off. "Don't think," he instructed, and once again he embraced Armin, passionately kissing him, Eren's tongue breaching his love's mouth. As he explored the feminine boy's mouth, he slid his hand across Armin's bare chest, feeling every inch of the flat, hairless terrain.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see, their physical interaction is just beginning, and I promise that the next chapter will be very detailed. Well, if you enjoyed it, I would appreciate a kudos, and whether you did or not, I would really love to hear any comments on how I could improve the writing and what you liked about it. I hope you liked it! Thanks and have a great day!


End file.
